Silver Moon
Silver Moon is a rebel faction that exists in the world of Sorakos. The group's motivations are to stop a war that the Garnician Republican Guard seems eager to start with the Zahn Empire over the Feywild Commonwealth. History The rebellion's name first came up soon after Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd were expelled from the Garnician Republican Guard after being accused of conspiring against the Council of Rings. Since then incidents at Republican Guard outposts and governor's properties have increased, with rumors that a group led by the disgraced former Gem Lords was behind it. The group is based in Haven, which is where the Silver Moon Headquarters is located. The rebels do not have that many supporters, mostly just single agents working all over the Garnician Republic to try and undermine the war effort. The capture of Skyskiff Armory has given Silver Moon its first real foothold in the Republic. Members Characters denoted with a (P) have achieved a paragon path. * Miri, Leader of Silver Moon and Member of Military Council (P) * Wynne Raftor, Second in Command of Silver Moon * Malthus, Vizier (P) * Erim Dawntracker, Governor of Haven * Gregarious Armitage, Chancellor of Haven and Commander of the Shadowlords * Halikar, Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, Admiral of the Air Force and Member of the Military Council (P) * William Greyholt, Commander of House Greyholt and Member of the Military Council * Lars Garbonde, Military Commander of Haven and Member of the Military Council * Salaris Veihd, Military Instructor and Member of the Military Council (P) * Robert Greyholt, Secondary Military Instructor * Tyrion Stark, Spy Master and Member of Military Council * Cala, Spy (P) * Hungrig, Cult Patron (P) * Gaius Hubble, Arch-Bishop of the Hungrig Cult * Cassandris Magnor, Medusa Princess (P) * Quarion Zolerii, Workforce Leader * Anastriana Lorhalien, Workforce Leader * Kenshin Takeda, Forge Master * Shingen Uesugi, Trade Master * Gilroy Torran, Arcane Researcher * Delarian, Arcane Researcher and Historian (P) * Shamira Armitage, Arcane Instructor * Darius Kurn, Public Relations (P) * Gavroche Greyholt, Chief of Dispatching (P) * Rosalyn Kurn, Chief Hunter * Brienne Kurn, Best Girl * Keiran Kurn, Best Boy * Arcon, Barbarian (P) * Estria Bridune, Paladin (P) Allies * Lionel Berhan, Greenbow Inn Owner * Thonan Moonshadow, Zahn Empire Flamen * Dorgin Stone-Jaw, Orc Nexus High Chief * Ulag Shadow-Eyes, Orc Nexus Chief * Vincent Regule, Baridos Baron * Jason Elwes, Baridos Guard Captain * Isara Regule, Member of the Free Mages Former Members * Driscoll Cuchulain, Leader (deceased) * Korin Farmer, Commanding Officer of The Little Bastard (deceased) Personel Total: 23,680 Civilians Total: 10,000 * 2000 at Haven * 8000 at Falcon's Point Workers Total: 4,910 * 1000 at Haven * 3,780 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Dreadnought * 30 on The Prominence * 30 on The Eclipse * 50 on The Predator Imperial Engineers Total: 10 * 10 on The Predator Soldiers Total: 5,550 * 2000 at Haven * 3,250 at Falcon's Point * 80 on The Dreadnought * 50 on The Prominence * 50 on The Eclipse * 100 on The Predator Mages Total: 100 * 40 Force Mages at Falcon's Point * 40 Thunder Mages at Falcon's Point * 20 Venom Blood Mages at Falcon's Point Fire Heralds Total: 40 * 40 at Falcon's Point Black Dragoons Total: 500 * 500 at Haven Hungrig Cultists Total: 460 * 40 at Haven * 200 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Predator * 100 in Marquis Port * 100 in Marquis Medusae Warriors Total: 1000 * 1000 at Falcon's Point Shadowlords Total: 800 * 800 at Haven House Greyholt Retainers Total: 600 * 600 at Falcon's Point Prisoners * Prusaadi Dawntracker * Keonis Li * Andoria Talion * Silence * Tora Minas * 4 Black Dragoons Resources Allied Cities * Baridos * Orc Nexus Communication * 1 Dreamstone Network Developed Technologies * Lycanthrapults, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry * Lycannons, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry * Lightning Cannons, Arcane Lighting Seige Weaponry Key Items * Incriminating Documents on Prusaadi Dawntracker and Keonis Li * Blueprints of Storm Rider * Sample of Orc Plague * Imperium Order Seal Rituals Level 1 * Amanuensis (Arcana, No Check) * Arcane Mark (Arcana, No Check) * Brew Potion (Arcana/Religion, No Check) * Comprehend Language (Arcana) * Gentle Repose (Heal, No Check) * Make Whole (Arcana, No Check) * Purify Water (Arcana/Nature/Religion) * Silence (Arcana, No Check) * Traveler's Camouflage (Nature) Level 3 * Psychic Paper (Arcana/Nature, No Check) Level 4 * Enchant Item (Arcana, No Check) Level 5 * Magic Circle (Arcana) Level 6 * Cure Disease (Heal) * Disenchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Duplicate (Arcana) * Phantom Steed (Arcana) * Shrink (Arcana) * Tree Stride (Nature) Level 8 * Remove Affliction (Heal) Seige Weapons * 4 Lycannons * 4 Lightning Cannons Tomes * Southreach Fighting Style (can train Samurai) * Basics of Mount Taming (can tame wild animals to become mounts) * Mage Combat (advantage when fighting mages) * Force Magic (force spells) * Thunder Magic (thunder spells) * Venom Blood Magic (poison and blood-based spells) * Guide to Imperial Engineering (can train engineers) Transport * The Dreadnought, Sky Skiff * The Eclipse, Sky Skiff * The Prominence, Sky Skiff * The Predator, Storm Rider * 2 Ibonian Cruisers * Hugsy, Hippogriff * 1 Garnician Train Engine Treasury * 8,000 Gold Category:Factions Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos